The Gideon Saga
by Psycho Delic263
Summary: This is the continuation of Manga Jinx's "The Last Stand". I was given permission to adopt it. I own nothing. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch. Rated K just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you all know, I was given permission by Man Ga Jinx to adopt his stories. But this particular one, I wanted to continue, because I always wanted to write what life would be like if Dipper and Mabel were 15 and sent to Gravity Falls. By the way, I own nothing, except this adoptive story and a couple of video games, and don't be surprised if I go off topic and talk about my life, or if I tell really bad jokes.

Dipper was on the ground, completely motionless, until he started twitching and his eyes started to open. He sat up and tried to stand, ignoring all the pain in his body trying to prevent him.

"Ugh, where am I? I must have taken a bad step...off a cliff." he said, remembering what happened earlier. "When I get my hands on that little twerp, I'm gonna...wait, how did I survive that?"

As he was thinking about how he survived the fall, Gideon also woke up and wondered the same thing, but quickly dismissed it as a miracle. Gideon sneaked away without being noticed and went in the direction of the mystery shack.

"I don't know how I survived that, but I love it, just like I love Mabel." Gideon said to himself. "And just you wait, Dipper Pines, I'm going after your whole family, and I'm going to destroy all of those you love, and I'll start with your lovely girlfriend."

Back at where Dipper is, he turns around and notice's Gideon isn't there anymore.

"Hey, where's Gideon? Didn't he fall off the cliff with me?" Dipper said. He now thinks to himself and gasps in a very deep voice. "Oh no!"

Back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel and the other teens walk out the door.

"Alright, here we go, guys. We gotta find Dipper before something even worse happens." Mabel said. Suddenly a knife almost hits her but hits the wall instead. "Like that for instance."

Suddenly, evil baby-like laughter fills the air as Gideon mysteriously floats out of some bushes he was hiding behind, and he's surrounded by a blue glow.

"GIDEON!?" everyone shouted in surprise.

But...but...we saw your corpse, you were dead!" said Thompson.

"My death was fake...or I was revived, I don't really know." said Gideon. "The point is I'm alive and I'm about to unleash my VENGEANCE UPON ALL OF YOU!"

Gideon uses telekinesis emitting from his amulet to push the group out of his way.

"No offense to you, Mabel." he said. "Total offense to the rest of you!"

Gideon fly's into the shack and up the stairs and barges into Dipper and Mabel's room in the attic. Wendy wakes up from her sleep and sees Gideon.

"Gideon? I thought you were dead!" she yelled in surprise.

"I was dead." said Gideon lifting Wendy with telekinesis. "But then I got revived somehow...I think. Anyways, prepare to feel my wrath!"

Gideon pulls out a pair of lamp shears and levitates them and prepares to cut Wendy in half with them, when all of a sudden...Dipper tackles Gideon to the ground at the last minute.

"Let's get a good look at that shiny necklace." said Dipper, grabbing the amulet. "Ya know, I don't usually want to hurt people twice my size, but your a total psychopath, so I'm gonna make an exception."

Dipper is about to punch Gideon square in the face when suddenly he stopped by Wendy.

"He's beaten. Let it go, man." she said.

Dipper lowers his arm, releases Gideon from his grasp and stands up.

"Get out of here." Dipper demanded. "And don't even think about coming back, or I WILL punch you square in your fat face!"

"Alright, I'm going." Gideon says as he walks out. "But know this: You've made a terrible enemy, and this not the last you see of Little. Old. Me!" Gideon runs off and disappears into the forest. The rest of the teens join Wendy and Dipper outside.

"Geez, what a freaky little kid." said Nate.

Wendy hugs and kisses Dipper and says "Great to have ya back, Dip."

"Thanks, Red." he replied.

"Aw, you two really are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Mabel squealed.

"You two make great lovers!" said Lee.

"Would you all go away!" shouted Dip and Red.

"Sorry." said the rest of the teens as they walk away.

"By the way, I don't know how I survived that fall, and I don't remember getting this bump on my arm." said Dipper looking at his right arm. Everybody laughs.

Meanwhile at the Gleeful residence...

"Stupid Dipper, and stupid teenagers." said Gideon to himself, now doing an impression of Dipper. " "what ya gonna do without your little necklace thing?" Oh, you'll see pal."

Gideon then closes the book he was reading, revealing it to be journal 2.

"You'll see."

So what do you think? More specifically what do you think of that Cowboy-Elvis hybrid? HAHAHA! Get it? Gideon is like a hybrid of a cowboy and Elvis Presley. If you don't get that, you have a terrible sense of humor. I'm gonna try to do what Man Ga did with Ultimate Gravity Falls, make alternate versions of the episodes, and next I might do the legend of the gobblewonker. Make sure to read and review, and favorite and follow. Also, this is my first time writing fan fiction, so be nice and kind. If your not gonna be...I don't care either way, I'm still doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry to keep you all waiting. For some reason, I didn't realize there was a view chart on my profile for my stories, and i didn't realize that 17 people viewed it. So, I'm going to continue on with this, and when I finished season 1, I'm going to wait for season 2 to end. Anyway, on with the story.

Legend of the GobbleWonker: Part 1

Stan was driving down the road with Dipper and Mabel in the back, who are wearing blindfolds.

"Are we almost there yet? Where are we even going?" asked Dipper.

"Stop yapping! We're almost there, just hang back." said Stan.

"Ya know, I feel like someone who can't see with her eyes." said Mabel.

"Why's that?" asked Dipper.

"With this blindfold, I can only see with my hands." Mabel said touching Dipper.

"Well, I can see your hand under my armpit."

"EWW!" Mabel takes her hands away from Dipper. The car stops, and they all come out.

"Okay, we're here. You can take off the blindfolds now." said Stan.

Dipper and Mabel take the blindfolds, to see a lake in front of them with everyone in town on.

"Tada! It's fishing season, and you two get to be my fishing buddies!" said Stan.

"What. I thought you were taking us to an arcade." said Dipper.

"Play video games on your own time, knucklehead."

Just then, the old kook of the town shows up behind Stan.

"Well, hello there." he said which freaked Stan out.

"Geez, Dipper's right. People do need to learn to knock." Stan said.

"You better be careful. I've seen something in the lake that no one else ever saw! It could've been...The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! A sea monster that's about 9...no, 10 ft tall!"

"Don't listen to him, he's a crazy old hermit with no life." said Stan.

"Aw donkey spit!" shouted the old kook who walked off.

"Whoa! Mabel, did you hear what he said?" said Dipper.

"Aw donkey spit!" said Mabel in a western voice.

"No, about the lake monster. Do you think there really is a lake monster?"

"Again, did anyone ever tell you, Dipper, that for a muscle boy, you are such a nerd?"

"Oh come on, cut me some slack, will ya." he said, now turning to Stan. "Gruncle Stan, I have an idea. You go fishing and me and Mabel will go monster hunting."

"Kid, if you're gonna hunt for monsters, do it on your own time, because right now is our time to bond." said Stan.

Suddenly, Wendy and her friends come over.

"Hey, tempting man. How's it going?" said Lee.

"Dudes, what's up?" said Dipper, who fist bumps Lee and Nate, high-fives Thompson and gives Wendy a kiss.

"Not much, except over-hearing you guys talk about a monster hunt! 4 words: We want to come." said Nate.

"You guys want to come, too?" said Mabel.

"Hey, after facing ghosts and Gideon, there's just a good chance that we might wanna go with you guys monster hunting." said Wendy.

"That's cool." said Dipper.

Just then, a motor boat comes to shore with Soos on board.

"Did someone say monster hunting?" he asked.

"Soos!" shouted Mabel, who gives him a fist bump.

"Dudes, you can totally use my boat to hunt for it."

"Hold it!" shouted Stan. "Look, you kids have a choice to make. You can fish with your Great Uncle, or you can get on that motor boat with Soos and Wendy and everyone else and go hunting for something that doesn't exist. So what will it be?"

His quest is quickly answered when the motor boat takes off with everyone else on board.

"Woo! We made the right decision!" shouted Dipper.

"See ya, grandpa!" shouted Lee.

"Ingrates!" shouted Stan. "Ah, who needs them? I got plenty of dead fish to keep me company."

He looks at his container of dead fish, shudders and then closes it.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Neutral? Am I ranting? I'm gonna keep ranting. Remember to read and review this, and if your friends have already read and reviewed then...that doesn't do me any good! Go get some new friends who haven't read this yet and tell them about me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Legend of the Gobblewonker part 2**

The gang is on the boat and their moving around the foggy parts of the lake. Thompson is nervously looking around.

"What's the matter, Thompson?" asked Dipper while reading the journal. "Can't stand being out here cause your scared that something might happen?"

"No, but I gotta ask. How do you expect us to get any proof of a giant lizard?" asked Thompson.

"Easy, I have a hidden camera under my hat." said Dipper taking his hat off to reveal a camera. "I wanna be the first one to take the picture."

"Says the guy who made his silly sister the lookout."

"Oh, shut up. You said you didn't want to be the lookout."

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Mabel throwing a beach ball at Dipper's face. "Just kidding."

All of a sudden, something hit the boat.

"Dudes, I think we just the monster!" shouted Soos.

"Yeah! But where is it?" said Lee.

"Dude, don't you know? it could be anywhere." said Nate.

"Anywhere!? You mean it could be there? Or there? OR THERE!? OR EVEN..." Wendy slaps Thompson. "Ow."

"Calm down, man." said Wendy.

"Yeah. There's nothing to worry about. The only thing to worry about is the monster being behind me, seeing all of us, and wanting to eat us" as Dipper's talking, all that stuff he says happens. "But it's not gonna happen anytime soon, so how do you like me now?"

"Uh, Dipper?" said Wendy, pointing behind him.

Dipper looks behind him and sees the monster, which roars in his face.

"Okay, I suppose that's monster language for "A lot less then I did before!"." said Dipper. "What are the odds in that?"

The monster roars again and everyone screams. Soos turns the boat around and speeds up. The monster chases the boat.

"That's not gonna happen anytime soon, huh? Very nice, Dipper! VERY NICE!" shouted Thompson.

"Look, I was only trying to be positive, okay." said Dipper.

As they drive, they pass Gideon's boat and splash water all over him.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP!" he shouted.

"Okay, THAT might have been something worth it." said Nate.

"Totally! But it would've been better if we crashed into him!" said Lee.

Just then, Dipper had a great idea.

"Hey. Soos, give me the wheel." he shouted.

"Why, dude?" asked Soos.

"Just give it to me!" Dipper took the wheel from Soos. "Quick, everyone jump off! Now!"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"TRUST ME!"

Everyone jumped off the boat and Dipper turned around and went at high speed towards the monster.

"This is gonna be close...and crazy...and reckless...and deadly...and unsafe...but it's worth it!" said Dipper.

_CRASH_!

He crashes into the monster and it falls.

"DIPPER!" everyone shouted, swimming to the destroyed boat.

"Ha ha ha. I'm okay! Nobody worry about me. OW! Okay, I think a large piece of sharp wood stabbed my arm." Dipper said. "But the good news is we caught the monster. Yeah!"

All of a sudden, the old kook comes out of the escape hatch in the metal monster.

"Well, darn tooting! I got crashed into!" he shouted.

"Aw, it isn't real? I was in such a good mood today." said Dipper.

"I know how ya feel, little muscle boy!" said the old kook. "When ya get to be an old man like me, nobody pays attention to ya anymore! So I built myself a robot to look like a lake monster to get some!"

"Wow, feels like the real monster is us." said Soos, who everybody stares at. "Sorry dudes, that just POOF popped right into my head."

"Ya know, I still the camera under my hat." said Dipper. "Maybe we can use to take pictures of things that aren't monsters? Because I think we owe somebody an apology."

Meanwhile, Stan is fishing with a sad expression on his face. Then suddenly, the destroyed boat comes over with the teens and Soos.

"Hey, is this the boat for fishing?" Mabel said.

"What the- Kids?" said Stan. "What are all you teens doing here? I thought you were playing spin the bottle with Soos."

"Well, we were just wondering if there was enough room in that boat for...7 more?" said Wendy.

Stan looks at the teens and sees a forgive us face on each one.

"You knuckleheads ever seen me drive a boat with my eyes closed?" he asked.

"Do it while we all touch your face!" said Mabel.

"You're on!"

Everyone gets in the boat. Stan notices Dipper's bandaged up arm.

"Dipper, what happened to your arm?" he asked.

"It's a long story, man." Dipper said.

"I don't think I wanna hear it. I just wanna enjoy family bonding with my great niece and nephew...and their teenaged friends...and Soos."

As they drive away in the boat, they don't notice that a giant lizard is underneath them, and it swims away.

**That does it for this episode. Make sure to read and review, and see if you can find out the references in this chapter. I'm just doing this to make up for that game of reference guessing I lost...all because I didn't know to check the rest of the chapters for any references**. **Anyways, I will see you all later when I update. The next one is going to be Headhunters. If you can guess the references correctly, you can help with the next episode. Ya know, help me think of ways to write the episode down in a way of what it would be like if Dipper and Mabel were 15. Okay, I'm just ranting here, so I'm gonna stop and get on with my life and watch Gravity Falls tonight. See ya later, dudes and dudettes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It is I, Psycho D. That's my new way of introducing myself, do ya like it? Anyways, on with the next episode and I'll probably get 500 more views.**

**Headhunters Part 1**

Dipper and Mabel were downstairs watching a show about a duck who is a detective.

"That duck is amazing." said Mabel.

"Not bad, but we can do better." said Dipper.

"Are you saying we can outwit the duck detective?"

"Sure, I mean, we've seen tons of supernatural stuff around here. Plus, we got Sues and Wendy on our team, man."

They hear Stan scream.

Dipper gasps and says "We're under attack!

Dipper and Mabel charge upstairs and barge into Stan's office.

"What happened?" asked Dipper. "Did Gideon finally break in and steal our money!?"

"No, worse! My wax statue of Abraham Lincoln has melted! Who opened the shades?" shouted Stan.

"I wasn't in here." said Dipper. "It could've been Mabel, she's silly and makes accidents some..."

Mabel smacks Dipper on the back of the head.

"Wise guy." she said.

"Well I had to say something, didn't I?" said Dipper.

"I don't care who did it, I care that my Abraham Lincoln statue melted and it's irreplaceable!" shouted Stan.

"I know." said Mabel. "I can make you a new wax statue. One that's way better then the Abraham Lincoln one."

"I don't know. I've seen you and Dipper go off into the woods sometimes just to look for stuff that isn't real."

"Come on, Gruncle Stan, give me a chance." Mabel said now making puppy-dog eyes. "Please."

Stan tries to look away, but just can't resist.

"Ugh, fine!" said Stan.

"Hooray!" shouted Mabel.

Dipper and Stan leave the room.

"Is your sister really gonna make something out of wax?" asked Stan.

"How should I know? I sometimes go out in the woods and sometimes go out with Wendy." said Dipper.

After about three hours of sculpting and hard work, Mabel finally finishes the wax statue.

"Guys! You can see it now!" called Mabel.

Dipper and Stan come into the room.

"Alright, so what did you make, Mabel..." Stan stops in mid sentence, and stares in awe at the wax statue of him.

"So...what do you think?" asked Mabel.

"I think I know who I'm watching TV with tonight!" said Stan.

"Holy cow! Someone in this house actually has artistic talent." said Dipper. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Later that night, Stan is watching TV with Wax Stan.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. Don't do anything while I'm gone, not that you can." said Stan, leaving the room.

Upstairs, Dipper and Mabel are brushing their teeth.

"Hey, Dipper, wanna have a teeth brushing race?" asked Mabel.

"No way, man. You always beat me." said Dipper.

Then they hear Stan scream again.

"How much you wanna bet that scream is about the wax statue?" asked Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel go downstairs and see Stan looking down at something.

"Wax Stan! He's been...murdered!" shouted Stan, looking at the headless wax figure.

Mabel faints and falls into Dipper's arms.

"This would be way more better if it was Wendy falling into my arms." said Dipper.

The next morning, the police were over at the Mystery Shack, where Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Sues, Wendy, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Dur-land, were looking at the headless wax figure on the floor.

"That's what he was like all night. I didn't even see the killer, but he dropped an axe." said Stan, holding up an axe.

"It feels like that axe was meant to cut off your head, Mr. Pines." said Sheriff Blubs. "Then again, who would want to kill You?"

"Somebody who's jealous of my success in the Mystery Shack, that's who."

Suddenly, the door bursts open, revealing the lumberjack, and Wendy's dad, Manly Dan, and his cute biker friend, Tyler.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! I SAW THE POLICE COME HERE! IS MY LITTLE GIRL OKAY?" shouted Dan.

"I'm okay, Dad. Calm down. This has nothing to do with me." said Wendy.

"Oh. Good to know."

"Aw. I wanted to say 'get em, get em.'" said Tyler.

"Well...looks like we got ourselves a mystery, fellas." said Dipper. "And I'm gonna solve it, just like the greatest detective who ever lived."

"Sherlock Holmes?" asked Sues.

"Angela Lansbury." said Dipper.

Everyone, but Stan, cheers.

"Yeah, great. Let me know how that works out for ya." said Stan. "Call me when your done wasting your time."

Stan leaves the room, leaving everyone else in the room in silence, until Dipper breaks it.

"He seems to have less faith in me." he said.

"Well, you are 15 years old." said Deputy Dur-land.

"Point taken." said Dipper.

**That's it for this chapter. But guess what? I'm adding a question. Here it goes: Who thinks that the police would let Dipper handle this mystery if he was 15? Please write in the reviews, all you Dipper fans out there, about how much you think 15 year old Dipper is like the sexiest detective ever. Oh wow, I'm beginning to sound like that You tuber I always watch. Anyways, I got things to do. I'll update on Friday. Ciao.**

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start the story, I have a question for all you people out there that have seen Sock Opera: How creepy was that? I mean, seriously, that was just the creepiest episode, dudes. Here's a life tip: Don't put demons stealing your body into a kid show. Especially, with the 'possibly could be' main antagonist, who just so happens to be a demon. Still, I'd give that episode a 9 out of 10. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

**Headhunters: Part 2**

Dipper, Mabel, Sues, Wendy, Manly Dan, and Tyler were standing outside the Gravity Falls junkyard.

"Are you sure he's the one who cut off the head?" asked Wendy.

"Why not? I mean, last time we faced him, we destroyed his giant robot." said Dipper.

"That almost sounds like something a MAKE-BELIEVER would say!" yelled Dan.

"Actually, dad, we did face a giant robot." said Wendy.

"That's right. I forgot you weren't there with us, Mr. Corduroy." said Dipper.

The gang enters the junkyard, and finds the old kook banging on a car.

"Well, howdy do, Dipper Pines. I haven't seen you since that incident at the lake!" said the old man.

"Yeah, that thing almost killed us, man." said Dipper. "Anyway, did you by any chance hear of the murder at the mystery shack?"

"Dude, don't ask him that." said Wendy. "How is a missing wax figure head a murder?"

"Well, usually there's a killer who wanted to murder the real person." said Sues. "Wait, if this was one of those murder mystery parties, would that make me the killer?"

"You didn't even know about the missing head until we told you about it." said Dipper.

"Nope, I haven't even been to the mystery shack." said the old kook.

"Well, he's cut." said Wendy.

"Ooh, I know." said Mabel. "Let's go talk to the Gravity Falls Gossiper. They love getting stories, and I bet they would LOVE my fashion tips!"

"Fashion is for girls." said Dan. Dipper laughs.

"You've been owned, sis." he said as they left the junkyard.

"Wait, I want to see the headless figure too!" yelled the old kook, as he followed them.

At the Gravity Falls Gossiper, the gang is talking to Toby Determined.

"Ooh, the murder mystery sounds way more valuable then fashion tips." he said.

"HA HA! Owned again! This is just not your day, sis!" said Dipper laughing.

"That's a fake laugh!" said Mabel complaining.

"It's real!"

The gang hears honking from outside. They look out the window, and see Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Dur-land.

"Hey, kids! Your great uncle's having a funeral for wax Stan!" shouted Sheriff Blubs.

"We better get going." said Dipper.

"Wait, I wanna come too!" said Toby. "I want to take pictures and video tape the entire thing."

"Your camera's a cinder block, Toby!" said Dan.

"I just want to be a part of things. Hang on, I'll go get a real camera."

At the Mystery Shack, upstairs in an unused room, where the funeral is taking. Dipper, Mabel, Sues, Wendy, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Dur-land, Manly Dan, Tyler, the old kook, and Toby are seated. Stan is at the altar.

"We are gathered here today to remember wax Stan. He was a great friend, and he will be missed." he said, then his stomach growls. "Ugh, that burrito I ate must've went right through me. To be continued."

Stan leaves the room. Dipper is still thinking, and everyone is wondering what he's thinking about.

"What's up, Dip?" asked Wendy.

"I just feel like we're so close to solving the case. I also feel a little uncomfortable sitting next to a wax statue of Cool-Leo" said Dipper (**I was just trying to avoid spelling errors!**).

"Maybe what killed wax Stan wasn't a human at all." said Sues.

Wendy rolls her eyes. She feels a hand on her shoulder, but nobody else in the room seems to be touching her. She gets a nervous look and looks behind her, but nobody notices.

"Well, based on all the supernatural stuff we've seen, I gotta say that's plausible." said Dipper.

"Ha ha!" laughed Sheriff Blubs. "And how do you expect us to believe you?"

"Uh, guys?" said Wendy. Everyone looks at her and sees her being held by the wax statues. She screams.

"That's how!" said Dipper.

"Whoa. Dudes, the wax statues are alive! That's pretty awesome, dudes!" said Sues. Everyone gives him a look. "Sorry dudes."

The wax statues tie Wendy's hands together to the wall mounted boars horn and go attack the others.

"Better put on some punch kick clothes, y'all." said the old kook. "Cause we gotta fight living statues."

Everyone attacks the wax statues.

"Get em, get em!" said Tyler, who nearly gets sliced by a wax figure with a sword. "Get away, get away!"

"This is the story of the century!" shouted Toby, video taping the fight, while dodging the wax statues. "I just hope I survive this."

"Wait a minute, guys! I just remembered something!" said Dipper. "Abraham Lincoln's wax statue melted in the sun, right?"

"Right!" everyone shouted.

"Find something hot to melt the statues with!" said Dipper.

Manly Dan sees a fireplace, punches down a statue, grabs a lighter and makes a fire.

"IN HERE!" he shouted.

Dipper grabs a sword from a wax statue, puts it in the fire and heats it up. He then starts slashing at the wax figures of Sherlock Holmes, Larry King, and Cool-Leo. Everyone else knocks the rest of the wax statues into the fireplace. All the wax statues are defeated.

"YEAH! VICTORY!" shouted Mabel.

Dipper unties Wendy from the wall mounted boar head and the head falls off the wall, revealing a hole with the wax Stan head in it.

"Hey, what do you know? The head was behind a head all along." said Dipper. "What are the odds in that?"

"Dip, that was amazing." said Wendy praising him and giving him a kiss.

"Well, they helped. So, yeah." said Dipper hugging Wendy.

"Well, that was crazy." said Sheriff Blubs.

"And a little creepy and weird." said Deputy Dur-land.

"Well, darn tooting, that sure was something else, y'all." said the old kook.

"And I got it all on film, AND it was a real camera." said Toby.

"Dudes, we make an awesome team." said Sues. "We're kinda like 'The Mystery Gang'"

"Don't call us that." said Dan.

Stan comes back into the room and notices the mess.

"What the heck happened in here?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you so." said Dipper. "But we did find wax Stan's head."

"Holy cow!" said Stan, taking the head. "Looks like wax Stan is gonna be all right after all! Everybody give me a group hug." Everyone comes together for a group hug.

"Ya think we got all those wax statues?" asked Dipper.

"I'm 99% sure we did!" said Mabel.

"Works for me."

Unbeknownst to them, the head of wax Larry King is watching them from within the vents.

**Okay, that does it for this chapter. Before anyone asks, I just thought that the minor characters in the show should have a bigger role. So for this, I'm going to give the minor characters from the show a major role to play. Other than that, I think I did pretty good. So remember to read and review this, and tell me what you think of this so far. Tell me if these episodes of Gravity Falls with 15 year old twins is becoming awesome so far. Anyway, before I start rambling and ranting about things that have nothing to do with this, I'm outta here. Later dudes and girls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dipper vs. Manliness: Part 1**

Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Sous were at the local diner having breakfast.

"Alright, I have a question for you three." said Dipper. "What's it gonna take for me to get chest hair on my body?"

"As soon as ya turn 18, you'll be having the most disgusting chest hair known to man." said Stan. "Wanna see mine?"

"NO! He doesn't." said Mabel, frightened.

"You're just scared of seeing Stan's disgusting chest hair, sis." said Dipper with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well...I know you too much, that I know that when it comes to muscles, you've never even wrestled a bear."

"Okay, that was a good one. But I bet you I can find and wrestle a bear and become more manly and awesome then I was before."

"Kid, there's more to being a man than just wrestling a bear." said Stan. "You have to actually kill one."

The waitress of the diner, Lazy Susan, comes to the table.

"Hello, boys and girl. Everything okay here?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Everything is just fine." said Stan in a falling in love way.

"Good to know." said Susan, walking away.

"Ugh, what can I do to get a girl like that?" said Stan.

"OOH! I feel a love emergency coming on! EEK!" squealed Mabel.

"Dude, I think I know what's going on here." said Sous. "Mr. Pines is having a staring contest with Lazy Susan."

Dipper and Mabel face palm.

"Although, seriously." said Dipper to Mabel. "If I can take down a bear and emerge victorious, you have to spend the rest of the day massaging my feet."

"Gross." said Mabel. "I hope you lose. Where are you even gonna find someone who can help you find a bear to hunt down?"

Suddenly, Wendy and her dad, Manly Dan, come over to their table.

"Hey, dudes. What's up?" asked Wendy, giving Dipper a kiss.

"Not much." said Dipper. "Mabel is gonna help Stan with his love emergency, and I'm gonna go out into the woods to kill a bear."

Wendy stares with utter shock.

"Okay, the love emergency I can take, but the bear hunt...I think you better bring my dad with you." she said worriedly.

"Oh, that's perfect! I need a support team, and your dad was my first choice, considering how he helped defeat those wax figures." said Dipper, getting up. "I'll see you all when I kill a bear. Mr. Corduroy, you and I are going on a bear hunt."

"Good! Because I'm gonna show you how a kill a bear, MAN-STYLE!" said Dan.

"Awesome!" said Dipper following him.

"They're not really gonna go out and fight a bear, are they?" asked Wendy, a little taken-back.

"Dude, if ya ask me, Dipper has the guts of an awesome dude." said Sous.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Okay, now. Let's see what we can do about Stan and his love emergency." said Mabel who grabs Stan by the arm and drags him out. "Come on! We're gonna give you a make-over." Sous and Wendy stare in awkwardness.

"Ya think we should follow them and make sure Mabel doesn't do anything crazy?" asked Wendy.

"Dude, I'd be concerned about Dipper, but yeah, we should." said Sous, as he follows Wendy who follows Mabel.

Meanwhile, near the entrance to the forest, Dipper, Manly Dan and Tyler are gathered around.

"Before we go in there, Dipper, I want you to know that if you die...I AM NOT GOING TO BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR IT!" said Dan loudly.

"Oh yeah. I respect that." said Dipper calmly.

Suddenly, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Dur-land and the old kook arrive on the scene.

"What's with all the screaming?" asked Sheriff Blubs. "I can barely hear the radio in my car."

"Oh, it's nothing, Sheriff." said Dipper. "Just some men going out to hunt a bear and bring back its head."

"Really?" said the old kook. "Perhaps we can come along and do them fancy things you said."

"Well, I could use some fresh forest air." said Deputy Dur-land. "And I'm sure the sheriff could too."

"Deputy, you read my mind." said Sheriff Blubs smiling.

"Six men going hunting for BEARS! YEAH!" said Dan.

"Yeah, but I don't just wanna hunt down any bear." said Dipper, pulling out his journal and flipping to a page with a six-headed bear. "I wanna hunt down this thing: The Six-Headed Bear. It's got six heads and six legs."

"Sounds kinda crazy." said Sheriff Blubs. "But I'll believe it since I saw those wax figures come to life."

"Darn tooting, Pines. Six men against a six-headed bear." said the old kook.

"I know. It's the perfect bear. Plus, it'll work since we got four men." said Dipper.

"It's settled then." said Dan. "We find this six-head bear and bring back ALL ITS HEADS!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"Mystery Gang?" said Dan.

"I thought you hated that name." said Dipper.

"Well, it's growing on me now." said Dan.

"Oh, okay then." said Dipper. "Off we go to victory! I've always wanted to say that."

Dipper, Manly Dan, Tyler, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Dur-land and the old kook go into the woods, not knowing what they're getting themselves into.

**Well, that's it for this. So what do you think of six men vs. a six-headed bear? Please write in the reviews about what you think of that. Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dipper vs Manliness Part 2**

Dipper, Manly Dan, Tyler, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Dur-land and the old kook were wondering through the dark parts of the woods looking for a cave where the six-headed bear might be. Dipper steps on something and looks down to see a spear that was forged by bones of fallen animals.

"Hey, check it out." he said, picking up the spear. "Someone was cool enough make a spear out of animal bones. This is totally awesome, I'm keeping it."

"Oh, brother." Dan mumbled.

Suddenly, they find a cave with a lot of bones and blood in it.

"That must be the place." said Sheriff Blubs.

"Woo! We found it!" said the old kook.

Roaring is heard from inside the cave as the six-headed bear came out.

"Dude." said Dipper annoyed.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." said the old kook.

The six-headed bear sees the six men and attacks them.

"Incoming!" shouted Deputy Dur-land.

"ATTACK!" shouted Dipper charging towards the bear with the spear.

Everyone else joins in.

"Get em, get em." said Tyler.

Manly Dan attempts to grab the bear by its leg, but gets thrown back into a tree.

"Take that!" shouted Dipper stabbing the bear in the eye of his first head.

The six-headed bear roars in agony. Dipper gets an idea.

"Guys, the only way to stop it is to slice its heads off." he said.

"Well, ain't that good news...for the men with the blades!" said the old kook angrily.

"Then let the men with the blades do the job!"

Dipper jumps on the bear, riding it like a bull.

"Giddy up!" he shouted.

Dipper stabs his spear into the bears neck of its first head, and slices it off like he was cutting open an orange with a butter knife.

"Score one for the Big Dipper." he said.

Suddenly, one of the bears claws slashes at Dippers chest mortally wounding him and cutting his shirt off. Dipper screams in agony as he falls to the ground.

"DIPPER! NO!" shouted Dan.

Dan gets angry at the bear, pulls out his axe and runs towards the bear, slicing off its second head. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Dur-land pull out their pistols and shoot the bears third and fourth heads right between the eyes. Blood begins to spurt from the bear as it convulses. The old kook picks up Dippers spear and slices its fifth head off.

"TYLER! CATCH!" the old kook shouted, throwing the spear to Tyler.

Tyler jumps on the bears final head, stabs it and shouts "THIS IS FOR DIPPER!" before cutting it right off.

The bear falls to the ground and dies. Everyone is battered, bruised and covered in blood. Everyone runs to Dippers side and check his pulse. Fortunately, there was one, but it was slow.

"We gotta get him to a hospital." Sheriff Blubs said. "He may be down, but with his well-toned chest, he's not out."

Dan picks Dipper up and carries him out of the forest and to a hospital.

Meanwhile, at the diner, Lazy Susan is wiping off tables. Suddenly, Stan appears with his hair combed and he's wearing a nice suit.

"Hey there, Susan." he said nervously. "I was...just wondering if...you would like to uh...go on a date with me?"

Susan stares at him for a brief moment and smiles.

"Oh, you big lug. Of course." she said. "Also, here's some pie. It's on the house."

Susan gives Stan some pie and walks away. Mabel, Wendy, and Sous come inside after watching the whole thing.

"WOO! VICTORY!" shouted Mabel, sitting down with everyone else. "You should call her. I don't have a phone. Let's get a phone. We could buy it with a credit card. Let's get a credit card."

"Mabel. Let a man enjoy his pie, will ya." said Stan, eating his pie.

"Speaking of men, I wonder how Dipper and my dad are doing." said Wendy.

Dipper, who has bandages all over his chest, comes in with a head from the six-head bear, and sits with the rest of the group.

"We came, we saw, WE KICKED ITS ASS!" said Dipper. "Although, I did experience near death. But I did got the bears head."

Everyone stares in complete shock that Dipper actually managed to kill a bear. Wendy punches Dippers arm.

"That's for scaring me." she said, now kissing him on the lips. "That's for being alive."

Wendy hugs Dipper, who hugs back. They pull apart.

"Hey, Wendy. You should've seen your dad." said Dipper. "We were facing off against this six-headed bear..."

"Here we go." said Stan.

"...and I cut off one of its heads. Then it clawed me, and Mr. Corduroy got so pissed, that he pulled out his axe and cut off the bears second head to avenge me."

"So, he became close to you and did what he had to do to save you." said Stan.

"Yeah. Something like that." said Dipper. "By the way, didn't I make a deal with Mabel that said that she had to massage my feet?"

"Uh, I don't remember that." said Mabel.

"Yeah, I think you did." said Sous.

"Sous?!" said Mabel angrily.

"HA HA! This I gotta see." said Wendy.

"Wendy?!"

"Hey, funny is funny."

"How about we do it right here, right now." said Dipper. "Because my feet got tired from fighting that bear."

Dipper takes off his socks to reveal disgusting smelly stinky feet.

"Oh. Gross." Wendy said jokingly. Everyone laughs.

"Seriously, that's disgusting." said Wendy in an uncomfortable way.

**So what do you think? Too bloody? Too violent? Oh, who am I kidding? That was meant to be bloody and violent! Anyway, I went to school to do school service, and drunk coffee to stay awake. After I had two coffees with 3 packets of sugar in them, I sorta had a caffeine crash that lasted an entire hour. So I figured that I should write my next chapter to make myself feel better. Also, I felt like Manly Dan should have a close friendship towards Dipper since he's dating his daughter. Anyway, I'll see you all next time when I get the time to do this. Until next time. Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Double Dipper Part 1**

At the Mystery Shack, Dipper, Mabel, Sous and Wendy are lined up in front of Stan.

"Alright, people. Listen up." said Stan. "We're having a weekend party to raise more money. Sous, since you're the one with the word 'dude', I'm letting you be the DJ."

"Alright!" shouted Sous. "You won't regret this, Mr. Pines. I learned how to DJ R-R-R-Right."

Stan gives Sous a look and then turns to Dipper and Wendy.

"Dipper, Wendy, since you two are boyfriend and girlfriend, you'll be running the ticket booth." said Stan.

"Aw, what?" said Dipper and Wendy at the same time.

"Come on, Gr-uncle Stan. This party is the perfect opportunity for me and Wendy to slow dance." said Dipper.

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed yet, I have a boyfriend!" shouted Wendy. "And when it comes to romantics, he and I need to slow dance. It's part of the relationship, man."

"So?" said Stan carelessly. "Slow dance at the next party, knuckleheads."

"AW!" groaned Dipper and Wendy.

"Ya know, if it makes ya feel any better, I can run the booth by myself." said Mabel.

"You know it's just gonna be you out there all night, right?" asked Dipper.

Mabel gets a nervous look and says "Or maybe not."

Later that night, lots of people are at the shack and there is a disco ball and dance floor and the lights are off.

"Ha. Does your Great Uncle know how to run a party or what?" said Stan to Mabel. "The admission is free. But if anyone tries to leave, I'm charging them 15$."

Outside, at the ticket stand, Dipper and Wendy are so bored that they're too bored to even realize that they could just kiss each-other while no one was looking.

"Man, I can't take it!" said Wendy. "I gotta get in there. But if we go in there, Stan is just gonna send us back out here."

"I know what ya mean: It's hard to deal with this much boredom when people are inside having fun and we're out here freezing our noses off." said Dipper. "Was that the appropriate way to use that term?"

Suddenly, a girl in fancy expensive looking clothing and blond hair comes to the ticket counter.

"I'll take one ticket." she said. "And I know about the free admission."

The blond girl goes inside the shack.

"Who was that?" asked Dipper.

"Pacific-a Northwest." answered Wendy in a uncomfortable way. "She thinks she owns the town just because she's rich."

"Is it legal for a girl to have that much make-up on?" asked Dipper. "On second thought, I don't wanna know."

"It doesn't matter anyway. She's gonna be in there having fun while we freeze to death." said Wendy. "If only we could be in two places at once."

Dipper suddenly lightens up and gets an idea.

"I think I have the solution!" he said. "Listen to this: I was upstairs making copies of my arm for reasons I can't really explain..."

_In the memory, Dipper is making copies of his arm for unknown reasons as mentioned above. After he makes one copy, the arm suddenly comes out of the paper and starts crawling on the floor. Dipper is shocked._

_"Whoa! Holy cow!" he shouted throwing a bottle of water over the arm and it melts. "Whoa. This machine can copy human beings...THAT'S AWESOME!"_

"...so if we make copies of ourselves and put them out here, we can go inside and have our slow dance when the slow music comes on. Plus, I get to have an actual romantic moment with the kiss."

"Dude, you're a genius!" said Wendy. "Although, isn't this kinda considered exposing the supernatural to your uncle who knows absolutely nothing about the supernatural?"

"One would think." said Dipper. "Another could care less and be a trouble making teenager."

"Point taken." said Wendy.

Dipper and Wendy sneak upstairs to Stan's office, but unbeknownst to them, Robbie was watching and heard the entire conversation from the window.

"So you two are gonna make clones of yourselves using a copy machine that can make clones of you?" said Robbie quietly to himself. "Thanks, guys. You just made my revenge on Dipper for stealing my girlfriend a whole lot easier."

Upstairs in Stan's office, Dipper gets onto the copy machine and Wendy presses the copy button and a copy of Dipper flies onto the ground and the copy comes out of the paper and makes a clone. Dipper and Wendy take a gander at it.

"Whoa. I have a really big head." said Dipper.

"And you're just noticing this now?" said Wendy.

"Never mind that, your turn."

Wendy climbs onto the machine and Dipper presses the button and out comes a copy of Wendy that jumps out of the paper.

"Whoa. I have a lot of freckles on my face." said Wendy.

"And you're just noticing THIS right now?" asked Dipper. "I kinda like the clone of me. I'm gonna call it Tyrone. That's a name I've always wanted."

Wendy waves her hand over her clone's face.

"Doesn't look like they talk much." said Wendy. "I don't think this is gonna work, man."

"It's gonna work, babe." said Dipper, who brings his clone outside with Wendy following him with her clone. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

After Dipper and Wendy leave with their clones, Robbie comes out of hiding from behind the door. He goes inside and takes a look at the copy machine.

"Just you wait, Pines. I'm coming for you, with a whole army of me." said Robbie, who makes an evil face like the one Gideon would use.

**End of chapter. Was that good? Before anyone asks, I just think it would be a good idea to have Robbie with a more villainous role. I mean, I've seen other people do it. So why can't I? Anyway, I'm off to clear my head of the last episode of the show I watched, because man that was as creepy as fuck. Am I right? Admit it, I'm right. Anyways, I gotta go. Until next time. Ciao. I like ciao, it's either hello or goodbye. It's like the aloha for um...Italian words. I guess.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I'm trying to avoid spelling errors, so don't complain if I say the names wrong.**

**Double Dipper Part 2**

At the Party in the Shack, Mabel is talking to two 15 year old girls. One has muscles with a deep voice and she has a lizard, and the other is a Korean with forks taped to her fingers.

"So you guys are considered outcasts here?" asked Mabel. "Cause I'm considered a third wheel around my brother and his girlfriend."

"Oh yeah. But now that we met you, we can be friends, right?" asked the deep voice girl.

"Best friends!" said Mabel.

"Sweet. My name is Gr-end-a and this is Candy." said Gr-end-a.

"Why do you have forks taped to your fingers?" asked Mabel.

Candy picks up popcorn with her forks and says "Improvement of human being."

"Cool!" said Mabel.

Suddenly, Pacific-a Northwest, who I forgot to mention is also 15 years old, comes up from behind Mabel.

"Lame." she said. "Honestly, if I were challenging these two to a sing-off, I would win considering the lizard girl has a deep voice, and the fork girl has a Korean voice." She laughs in their faces.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." said Mabel strictly.

"Well, I'm not a very nice person. I'm Pacific-a Northwest, rich popular girl of Gravity Falls. And it looks like you managed to make friends with these freaks."

"They aren't freaks!" said Mabel angrily.

"They are to me. I bet with your voice, you would never beat me at a sing-off."

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Yes it is."

"Challenge accepted." said Mabel who turns to Sous and says "Sous, we're having a sing-off."

"You got it, dude." said Sous now talking into his mic. "Attention all dudes, we are having a sing-off between a happy cute girl and a rich popular girl." Sous pushes a key on his keyboard and a lightning sound is heard. "Nailed it."

Meanwhile, with Dipper and Wendy, both are watching the sing-off as Pacific-a gets up on stage.

"So it's Mabel Pines vs Pacific-a Northwest." said Dipper. "I don't wanna know the odds."

"There is something I wanna know." said Wendy. "How did you get your name?"

"Well, it's not my real name if that's what ya mean. Let me show you how I got it." Dipper pulls up his hair to reveal his birthmark of the Big Dipper constellation.

"The Big Dipper. That's how you got your nickname. I thought your parents just hated you."

"Hey, I'll have you know that my parents love me very much."

"I'm just kidding. Besides, after this, the slow music will come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

Dipper and Wendy hear running from behind them and turn around to see a bunch of Robbie clones. They stare in shock.

"Tear that girl stealer apart!" ordered the real Robbie.

"Whoa. Either Robbie used the cloning machine, or he has a whole family of twin brothers." said Dipper.

"I'm gonna have to go with the first thing." said Wendy.

"You're gonna pay for stealing the girl I loved for so long, Dipper." said Robbie. "Clones, get him!"

"I don't think so!" said Dipper who attacks the clones. a little while later, Wendy joins in.

Meanwhile, Pacific-a finishes her song and walks over to Mabel and her friends, who just so happen to be near the same hallway that Dipper and Wendy are fighting the Robbie clones.

"Top that, silly girl." she said.

Sous walks over to the girls and says "Dude, are you ready to pick your song?"

"Absolutely!" said Mabel. "Pacific-a, you're gonna wish you were nice to me!"

"As if." said Pacific-a. "What makes you think you can make me team up with you?"

"Uh, dudes?" said Sous pointing towards the hallway. "Watch out!"

The girls and Sous avoid a flying back Robbie clone, and the clone gets pack up and runs back to the fight. The girls and Sous look to where he ran off to and gasp in shock.

"What the heck?" said Pacific-a.

They see Dipper and Wendy fighting off a bunch of Robbie clones. Dipper gets knocked back and lands in front of the girls and Sous.

"Dipper! What the heck is going on?!" said Mabel freaking out.

"Long story short, Robbie broke into Stan's office undetected, and used the copy cloning machine to make clones of himself to take me out just because I stole Wendy from him." said Dipper, punching down a clone.

"Ouch. That's not a very good excuse to get revenge." said Pacific-a.

"I know, right?" said Dipper, knocking two clones into each others heads. "Why don't ya join in, girls and Sous. There's plenty enough for everyone."

The girls, including Pacific-a, and Sous join in the fight.

"This is unbelievably insane!" said Candy.

"I know! This is crazy!" said Gr-end-a.

"I know. Toby would love this." said Dipper. "Now come on, we gotta wash out these wackos."

Wendy suddenly gets an idea and says "Wait a second. That's it! The copy machine made clones of Robbie out of paper, so that means the clones must be made of paper!"

"How's that suppose to help?" said Dipper.

"Dude, you used water to melt the arm clone, right? So we need liquid to melt all these clones with!"

"And how do you expect us to do that?!" said Pacific-a, punching down a clone. "Look around you, brainy-ac! There aren't any sprinklers here!"

Then Sous points to a soda bottle on a table in the main party room and says "No, but there is soda, dudes!"

Dipper runs over to the soda bottle, picks it up, shakes it up, and aims it at the clones.

"I know I'm ruining the beverages here, but what choice do I have?" said Dipper.

Dipper opens up the bottle, and soda starts squirting out of it from all the shaking. The soda lands on the clones of Robbie and they all melt. The real Robbie is soak and wet with soda.

"UGH! I was so close!" he shouted. "I'll get ya next time, Dipper P." Robbie runs out of the building.

"Yeah, in your dreams, zombie-wench." said Dipper.

"Well, that was overly crazy." said Pacific-a. "But I'm afraid we have a contest to continue?"

"Actually, Pacific-a, I'm gonna let you have your glory." said Mabel. "After all, you did help us beat Robbie."

Pacific-a stares for a brief moment and says "Fine, then. I can see you have a thing for being too nice for your own good."

Pacific-a leaves and Mabel turns to Candy and Gr-end-a and says "Sorry I couldn't stand up for you guys."

"That's okay, Mabel." said Candy. "We may not have as many friends as Pacific-a does, but we have a friend who is willing to stand up for us."

"Dudes, I think I know what I should do right now." said Sous. "I should put on the slow music."

"Now you're talking." said Dipper.

Sous goes up to the DJ set and turns on the slow music. Dipper takes Wendy's hand and holds her close.

"Dance with me?" said Dipper in a sexy voice.

"Why yes." said Wendy and they start slow dancing. "By the way, what do we do about those clones of us outside?"

"Eh, We'll pour water on them tomorrow." said Dipper.

The Shack is now happy, Dipper and Wendy have their slow dance, Mabel has her new friends, and Robbie is defeated.

**Alright, I have a question for gamelover41592: Do you think I should have Pacific-a join the twins on their next adventure in the next episode?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Irrational Treasure Part 1**

Dipper, Mabel and Stan were walking down the street. Everyone was wearing old pioneer outfits and riding carriages with horses. Stan is annoyed by this because he knows that today is Pioneer Day, which he hates.

"I love what they've done with the place. Very old school." said Dipper.

"Wow. It's like we've traveled through time!" said Mabel excitedly.

"Eh, it's Pioneer Day." said Stan annoyed. "The day where everyone dresses up like idiots. If you two start talking like pioneers, I don't know you two."

"Too late!" said Dipper. "You have a heritage; honor it!"

"You know the truth; live it!" said Mabel.

"UGH! I'm gonna go find something that's not as stupid as this." said Stan leaving.

"Man, he's really got a problem with pioneers." said Dipper.

"I know! What's so bad about Pioneer Day?" said Mabel.

Suddenly, Pacific-a Northwest comes up to the Pines Twins.

"Well, if it isn't the Pines Twins. The weird muscle-head, and the silly girl." she said.

"Pacific-a." said Mabel annoyed.

"Go jump in the lake, woman." said Dipper.

"No way, muscle-brain. I'm here because you two should know that my great great uncle Nathaniel found this town." said Pacific-a.

"Like I really care about that!" said Mabel.

Suddenly, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Dur-land walk up to the twins and Pacific-a.

"What's going on here?" asked Sheriff Blubs.

"Pacific-a is criticizing Mabel just because her uncle is the founder of the town." said Dipper.

"Because he is." said Pacific-a.

"Actually, we think that your uncle is a hoax, Pacific-a." said Deputy Dur-land. "But we don't have any proof."

"Sure ya don't. You two say that every year and you never have any proof of the real founder."

"Wait a second!" said Dipper. "I think I saw something like that in the journal."

Dipper takes out his journal and goes to a page that says,

**My time in Gravity Falls has got me thinking that Nathaniel Northwest was not the founder of Gravity Falls and that his whole family is a sham. I'm not certain, but I'm absolutely sure there's a way to prove it.**

"Whoa. New mystery, and a new story." said Dipper.

"Did somebody say story?" said Toby Determined who comes over. "Because I got my camera, and I'm ready to rock n roll!"

"Cool." said Dipper.

"Ooh, another adventure for the Mystery Gang! EEK!" said Mabel.

"Did someone say the word 'adventure'?" said the old man who comes over. "Because darn tooting, I want to come."

"Sure, why not? You're part of the Mystery Gang." said Dipper.

"Hold it! Hold everything!" said Pacific-a. "You all honestly think that my uncle was not the founder of Gravity Falls?" everyone looks at each other for a minute, then nod their heads at her. "Ugh, fine! I'm coming too, to prove you're all crazy and that you're all a bunch of idiots!"

"Sounds good to me." said Mabel annoyed. "Cause it's not gonna happen!"

"Okay, rolling camera." said Toby turning on his camera. "Hello, people of Gravity Falls. This is Toby Determined here with the next mystery that's gonna be solved by...THE MYSTERY GANG!" Toby makes explosion sounds. "Today's mystery is, "Who is the real founder of Gravity Falls'."

"Do you do that every time you record something?" asked Dipper.

"NO!...yes."

"Dang it, Toby." said the old man. "Anyway, first things first, we should check out Nathaniel Northwests grave."

"To the cemetery." said Dipper.

"Let's go!" said Blubs and Dur-land.

Dipper, Mabel, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Dur-land, the old kook, Toby and Pacific-a go to the cemetery. Unbeknownst to them, however, they were being watched.

At the cemetery, the mystery gang is standing in front of the grave of Nathaniel Northwest.

"Talk about monuments." said Dipper. "I guess people really did fall for stuff like this."

"Hey, look at this!" said Mabel, with the statue of Nathaniel's finger inside her nose. "Oh, gross. Nathaniel's picking my nose!"

"Total offense, your sister's an idiot." said Pacific-a to Dipper.

"I'm used to that." said Dipper.

Suddenly, Mabel stumbles and pulls the finger down, and a hidden passage is revealed. Everyone stares in shock.

"This is amazing!" said Toby running in. "Guys with cameras first!"

"Promise me you'll be serious." said Pacific-a to Mabel.

"Oh, I can be serious!" said Mabel who accidentally pulls her nose which is still on the finger down. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Hey Toby! What's it like down there!?" shouted Sheriff Blubs.

"I think you guys should see this!" shouted Toby. Everyone comes down into the passage and sees a bunch of booby traps.

"Whoa." said Dipper.

"Any of you geniuses got a plan?" asked Pacific-a.

"I got one!" said Dipper. "We're gonna come into this passage, run down this rocky ramp, precision timing through the fire blasts of certain barbeque, over the small crater-sized hole full of sharp stalagmites, and land safely in that hidden room on the other side."

"That's sounds tooting do-able!" said the old kook.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just stick back and the Deputy can take the camera." said Toby a little worried.

"Too late! You're coming!" said Dipper taking Toby by the arm.

The gang runs through the booby trap course, doing everything Dipper mentioned.

"I feel like a character from National Treasure!" shouted Toby.

The gang reaches the other side of the course, with barely a few burns and cuts. They all turn to the paper on the desk at the end of the room.

"This is just like in National Treasure, where the adventurers pick up the treasure of the temple and activate the massive booby trap!" said Toby excited.

"Wait, you saw it in a movie." said Pacific-a. "How can it be any similar to this?"

"Guess we're about to find out." said Dipper walking towards the paper. He looks at it for a second, and then picks it up. "Nope. No booby traps."

"Alright, smart guy. What does it say?" asked Pacific-a, waiting for the truth to be told and for her to be right.

"It says, 'Gravity Falls was not founded by Nathaniel Northwest'." Dipper said.

"WHAT!?" shouted Pacific-a. "It can't say that!"

"Well, it does." said Dipper who gives the paper to Sheriff Blubs.

"It also says it was founded by Quentin Tremble-y, the 8 and a half president of the United States." said Sheriff Blubs.

"And there he is right now!" shouted Deputy Dur-land, pointing to a man in-cased in peanut brittle.

"That's Quentin Tremble-y?" asked Mabel. "He looks funny."

"That's because Quentin Tremble-y was the silliest president to live." said Sheriff Blubs. "We were tasked with finding him, but never did until now."

"And now that we found him, we can shift him off to a government facility." said Deputy Dur-land.

"Aw, that means I'm gonna have to burn this tape." said Toby complaining.

"Or you can just hide it until somebody asks you to post it." said Dipper.

"I still can't believe this!" shouted Pacific-a. "What else can go wrong!?"

Suddenly, a can rolls down towards the gang, and squirts out gas. Everyone starts coughing.

"Ugh, tear gas!" shouted Sheriff Blubs, weakly. "Hold your...breath!"

However, it was too late. Everyone fell to the ground and fainted. A small figure in silhouette steps towards them.

"That's right, Pines. Sleep." said the figure, who comes out of the shadows revealing himself to be...Gideon. "My revenge is just getting started!" Gideon laughs maniacally. He stops to see a small flame on his sleeve, freaks out and puts it out.

"I'm okay." he said.

**End of chapter. You better watch out for Lil' Gideon! Anyway, I'm off to think of ideas for the next chapter. So until next time. Ciao, dudes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Irrational Treasure Part 2**

Dipper, Mabel, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Dur-land, the old kook, Toby and Pacific-a wake up in a box with the peanut brittle cased Quentin Tremble-y.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Pacific-a.

"I don't know, but I think somebody has it in for us." said Dipper.

"Hey, my camera is still here and still on." said Toby. "Nothing can be missed."

"Does anybody feel like we're moving?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah. Cause there's a ton of shaking going on and I can hear the sound of tracks and a whistle blowing." said Sheriff Blubs.

"Oh, we're on a train!" said Deputy Dur-land scared. "Somebody kidnapped us!"

"Awesome!" said Dipper.

"Dipper, focus! This is serious!" said the sheriff.

"Sorry. I meant...Awesome bad!"

"It IS awesome bad, Dip." said Toby. "We're on a train, being transported to who knows where. What is going on?!" Toby angrily punches the peanut brittle case and it breaks apart. Quentin Tremble-y is released from his prison.

"I live!" he shouted and looks around. "Oh, and I'm crowded. What year is it?"

"It's 2012, in the 21st century." said Dipper.

"Whoa! The 8 and a half president of the united states is still alive!" said Toby excited. "This is so AMAZING! This is the story of a million views! This is the best story I've ever made! Who knew you could survive 100 years in peanut brittle!?"

"Whoa. Easy, Toby." said the old kook.

"Sorry. Sometimes I get a little too excited."

"Well, I can we are all trapped in a box." said Quentin. "Well, none to fear. All we have to do is break it open somehow."

"I'm on it!" shouted Dipper, who rams the box with his arm like a football. "Come one, arm. Don't fail me now!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Dipper. But I don't think that's gonna work." said Pacific-a.

"Don't worry, I got this." said Dipper. He rams the box one last time, damaging it, and causing it to fall apart.

"Well done, my friend. You're strength is fantastic." said Quentin congratulating Dipper.

"And you said this wasn't gonna work." said Dipper to Pacific-a.

"Let's get outta here." said the sheriff.

Suddenly, a knife almost hits Dipper, but hits the wall instead.

"I don't think so." said a familiar voice. Everyone looks down the hall of the train and sees Lil' Gideon. "It's Lil' old me."

"Gideon!" said Dipper.

"Gideon?" said Mabel.

"Did you really think I wouldn't over hear you talk about the mystery, follow you, kidnap you all, take you to a government compound and get revenge on Dipper?" said Gideon. "Well, now my revenge is complete. Nothing is gonna stop me now!"

"Wait...what?" said Sheriff Blubs.

"Gideon is..." Deputy Dur-land starts and is interrupted by Pacific-a.

"...a psychopath?" she said.

"Well, darn tooting." said the old kook.

"Why does this happen to everybody?" said Toby. "Ya meet a kid, he looks cute and innocent, but he always turns out to be some crazed maniac!"

"Well, looks can be deceiving, am I right?" said Dipper.

"Yes, true!" said Quentin. "I say we attack this evil child!"

"Way ahead of ya, bro." said Dipper, pulling out his spear. "ATTACK!"

"You fools!" shouted Gideon. "I may have lost my amulet, but I can still fly and shoot balls of energy at y'all!"

Gideon starts floating and shooting energy balls at the gang.

"This is insane!" shouted Pacific-a.

"Well, how crazier can it get?!" said Dipper. "I've got an idea! To the rooftops!"

Everyone runs to the rooftops while avoid the energy balls from Gideon. They reach the rooftops and start fighting Gideon again.

"Does this idea of yours have any other parts?!" shouted Pacific-a.

"Get behind him!" ordered Dipper. Pacific-a does what he says and gets behind Gideon.

"Hey, Dipper. How does it feel knowing that you're about to lose?" asked Gideon evil-y.

"I'll tell ya one thing: Pacific-a! CATCH!" Dipper shouted throwing his spear to Pacific-a.

Pacific-a catches the spear and hits Gideon with it, but not with the sharp part. Gideon flies back and gets surround by Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Dur-land, the old kook, and Toby.

"Gideon, you're under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder." said the sheriff.

"I think not." said Gideon, pounding his fists on the train, releasing a pulse of energy that pushes back the gang. Gideon gets up, runs to the edge of the train and shouts "You haven't seen the last of me!" Gideon jumps off the train.

The gang look over the side of the train and don't see Gideon anywhere.

"I don't see him. Ya think he killed himself?" said Toby.

"He can fly. Remember?" said the sheriff.

"I do." said the deputy.

"Well, darn tooting. Now that we know Gideon is psycho, we need to put him in the jailhouse!" said the old kook.

"Actually, maybe we better just let him roam free." said Pacific-a. "Besides, we don't have any proof other then the footage Toby got, to prove he's a maniac."

"Yeah. I think we'll be seeing him again very soon." said Mabel.

"Somehow...I'm the getting the feeling you're right." said Dipper. "Let's just let Gideon roam free until the time is right for us to arrest him."

"Good idea." said the sheriff. "Eventually, he'll show his true colors and destroy the entire town."

"And I'll be there to get the footage, just like I'll wait for the right time to show this footage." said Toby.

"Come on, let's get outta here. Oh, and guys, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I had fun." said Pacific-a with a smile.

"Us too." said the rest of the Mystery Gang as they walk away.

"Well, I must be on my way." said Quentin. "But I'll be seeing you all very soon. Tremble-y away!" Quentin jumps off the train and lands safely in a bush.

"Where do ya think he'll go?" asked Mabel.

"Vegas, I guess." said Dipper. Everyone laughs.

**End of chapter. Before anyone asks, I just think that Gideon should still have magical powers even without his amulet. Until next time. Ciao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Time Traveler's Pig Part 1**

At the Gravity Falls junkyard, the old kook is working on his latest invention: a time machine. He puts the finishing touches on it, activates it, and it functions properly.

"Woo! My time machine works!" he shouted. "Now people can recognize my genius and I won't be called crazy anymore!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." said a voice from behind him.

The old kook turns around and gets a punch to the face and is knocked unconscious. The hooded figure looks into the time machine and sets it to a time which approximately two weeks ago. He jumps in.

Meanwhile, Stan is having a mystery fair, and Dipper, Mabel, Sous, and Wendy are in front of him.

"Alright kids, go do what you want. I'm gonna go rig my dunk pin and rip people off." said Stan.

"Uncle Stan, is that legal?" asked Mabel.

"When there aren't any cops around, anything is legal." Stan leaves and Dipper and Wendy walk off. Wendy notices a stuffed panda duck like toy.

"Hey, look at that!" she said. "I don't know if it's a panda or a duck, but I want one!"

"Ooh, I sense a little romantic wish here." said Dipper.

Wendy turns to hide her giggle blush.

"Right now you're probably thinking, 'Oh, Dipper. Could you win me that stuffed animal? Oh, you're the best...'." Before Dipper could finish, he mysteriously vanishes.

"You're the best what?" asked Wendy, who did not notice the vanish. She turns around and gasps. "AH! Where did he go?"

Meanwhile, Mabel and Sous are looking at a pig in a pig pen.

"Oh, he is SO adorable! EEK!" squealed Mabel.

Pacific-a is walking by and notices Mabel staring at the pig.

"Wow, looks like you found your twin, Mabel." she said.

"Pacific-a." said Mabel annoyed.

Wendy runs up to Mabel and asks worriedly "Mabel! Have you seen Dipper?!"

"Who? Is he your new boyfriend?" said Mabel.

"What? He's my current boyfriend!"

"Why didn't I meet him?"

"Because he's your brother!"

"Ha ha! Very funny, Wendy. I don't have a brother...well, I used to...until..." Mabel then starts sobbing.

"What? Until what?"

"Don't you remember? We couldn't save Dipper from the haunted convenience store!"

"No! We did save him!"

"The door was locked with a bunch of chains, Wendy!"

"Wait...this isn't right! Someone must've made a time paradox, causing our lives to change."

"WHAT!?" shouted Mabel.

"Wait, go back." said Pacific-a barging into the conversation. "Are you trying to say that Mabel's twin brother is stuck in a haunted convenience store?"

"YES!" shouted Wendy.

"Wait...I just remembered the mysteries we had together!" said Mabel. "Pacific-a! You were in two of them!"

Pacific-a thinks for a brief moment and then gasps. "Oh my gosh! I do remember!"

"Dudes, I just remembered too!" said Sous. "Um, what are we talking about?"

"Someone stopped me and Mabel from saving Dipper!" said Wendy frustrated. "But I have no idea how."

"I do!" shouted the old kook, coming in with a bandaged nose. "Just after I finished my new invention, the time machine, someone barged into my junkyard and jumped into it!"

"He what?!" said Wendy shocked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...we have to stop that guy!" said Pacific-a.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that." said Mabel.

"Yeah. It feels weird."

"Come on! To my junkyard!" said the old kook. Mabel, Sous, Wendy and Pacific-a follow him to the junkyard.

At the junkyard, the old kook is talking to the four.

"Alright, listen up, y'all!" he said. "You're about to travel through time, so I took up the liberty to make you all time traveling gear!"

Mabel, Sous, Wendy and Pacific-a are all wearing battle armor similar to the Universal Soldiers armor. Mabel's armor is rainbow colored, Sous is camouflage, Wendy is flannel, and Pacific-a is bright pink.

"So, you made us armor similar to the ones in that mediocre movie?" asked Pacific-a.

"Yep. It comes with the padding, scanner, and weaponry. Ya know, just in case the intruder stole anything from my storage." said the old kook.

"Alright, guys." said Wendy. "Here we go! We gotta find the dude who did this, and stop him!"

"Dudes, this is kinda like that movie 'The Time Traveler's Wife'." said Sous.

"This is nothing like that movie, Sous." said Wendy. "The movie is a romantic drama. This is more like an action packed adventure."

"Ooh, and I bet we're gonna have some serious fun doing it!" said Mabel excited.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" said Pacific-a annoyed.

"Nope."

"Alright! Good luck out there." said the old kook. Everyone jumps in. Pacific-a stops for a second.

"Quick question: Is this gonna be safe and will it mess up my hair?" she asked.

"That depends if you land with a thud and you may feel a little electric shock when you jump in." said the old kook. "I'll keep in contact with you on your communicators."

"Ugh, this is gonna hurt." said Pacific-a jumping in.

The old kook just stood there, wondering two things: Will they defeat the perpetrator, and why didn't he tell them to make sure to keep their legs strait to land safely on their feet?

**So, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Neutral? Never mind, I'll just let you decide. Can you guess who the bad guy is? Find out next time. Ciao.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Time Traveler's Pig Part 2**

In another time, two weeks ago, where Dipper is still trapped in the haunted convenience store, Mabel, Sous, Wendy and Pacific-a land in the time through a portal in a pile.

"OW!" shouted Wendy who is underneath Sous.

"Ugh! Get off me, fat boy!" shouted Pacific-a who is also under Sous.

"Sorry dudes." said Sous getting up.

"Alright, smarty pants. Which way to the haunted convenience store?" Pacific-a asked Wendy.

"Well, by what I seem to remember, the store should be..." Wendy holds up her finger while looking around and points west. "...that way!"

Wendy goes west with everyone in hot pursuit.

"Ya know, Mabel. I'm starting to like the mystery gang." said Pacific-a smiling. "I mean, now that I think about it, who doesn't go on life threatening adventures that involve the paranormal or psycho maniacs?"

"My great uncle, Stan doesn't." said Mabel. "But he can be a great guy, even if he IS a con man."

As the gang follow the path, Wendy starts to miss Dipper, Pacific-a is bonding with Mabel, and Sous is just being Sous. When they reach the convenience store, there is no sign of the perpetrator.

"Oh, great. Looks like we were sent on a wild goose chase." said Pacific-a irritated.

"Ooh! I just thought of something!" said Mabel with everyone looking at her. "Since Pacific-a is on the mystery gang now, she can be the mean grumpy one!" The gang give her a look of annoyance. "What?"

"Wait a minute, dudes. Look!" said Sous pointing in the direction of the hooded dude. They see the hooded guy and draw their weapons.

"Well well well. I guess your memories of Dipper are too strong to get rid of. Then again, what would I know?" said the hooded man, taking off his hood revealing himself to be...Robbie V.

"Robbie!" said the gang at the same time.

"That's right, losers." said Robbie.

"You went back in time to stop me and Mabel from saving Dipper? Why?" said Wendy mad.

"To get my revenge, obviously. Although, I didn't think somebody would actually notice that muscle head disappear off the face of the planet. But that doesn't matter! Soon, no one will know! Because now that I have you memory jogged idiots in my grasp, I'm going to CRUSH YOU ALL!" Robbie takes off his hood jacket to reveal battle armor.

"Dudes! He's got armor just like us!" said Sous.

"Relax, fat head. It's just one guy. No sweat!" said Pacific-a. Then Robbie pushes a button on his battle armor, which transforms into a massive battle suit with big weapons, kinda like what the Iron Monger looks like. Everyone stares in shock. "Alright, maybe a little sweat."

"Well, as Dipper would say: ATTACK!" shouted Wendy.

Everyone pulls out their weaponry and starts attacking Robbie's battle suit. Using melee weapons, though, they quickly get knocked back. They pull out their ranged weapons and start firing at the suit. However, the blasts from the blasters just bounces off the suit.

"You fools think you can stop me?!" shouted Robbie.

"We did once, and we'll do it again!" shouted Mabel.

"You can't hurt me! Ya see, just like a cheat code in a video game, I have unlimited health!"

Robbie grabs Mabel, Sous and Wendy with his giant robotic hands, and knocks Pacific-a back.

"Your armor and weapons don't do anything to me. This is the old kook's most greatest invention!" said Robbie.

"Let go of us, Robbie! Or else!" said Mabel threateningly.

"You can threaten me, Mabel! You don't have any muscles or brains like your brother does, and I doubt Pacific-a would wanna save you! Besides, you did humiliate her when you found out her great great uncle wasn't the founder of Gravity Falls!"

Robbie activates a meat saw mechanism and says, "Sorry I have to do this to you, Wendy. But you still care about Dipper, so what choice do I have!?"

Pacific-a gets up and sees that Robbie is about to saw the three in a meat saw. The three scream while holding each other.

"PACIFIC-A! HELP US! HELP!" shouted Mabel.

Pacific-a starts to look back on the last two mysteries she had with Mabel and Dipper and realizes that they saved her life twice, both from Robbie and Gideon. Now she was going to do the same thing for them. She runs up to Robbie in his robot suit, and using her melee weapon, she stabs the back of the robot suit and the machine powers down and shuts down. Mabel, Sous, and Wendy fall out of the robot hand and land on the ground in a pile.

"Ugh! Not again." groaned Wendy who is under Sous.

The three get up and look at Pacific-a in shock.

"Now that's how ya kick butt future style! Take THAT, Robbie V.!" shouted Pacific-a.

"PACIFIC-A, THAT WAS AMAZING!" shouted Mabel praising Pacific-a and hugging her. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"No problem. You saved me twice, now I save you. That's what friends do, right?"

"Yep!" said Mabel now pressing a button her communicator. "Okay, old kook. Beam us back to the present before mine and Wendy's past selves show up."

"You got it, y'all!" said the old kook. Mabel, Sous, Wendy, Pacific-a, Robbie and the robot suit get transported back to the present.

Back at the mystery fair, Wendy is looking for Dipper. She sees him playing the bottle game and runs up to him.

"Hey, Dipper. What's up?" said Wendy.

"Well, ya know how you said that you wanted that stuffed panda duck thing? This is my first attempt at trying to win it." said Dipper. "So how much do you want that thing anyway."

"More than anything in the world, Dipper." said Wendy.

"Works for me." Dipper takes one good look at the bottles, take his shot and...knocks them down. Wendy cheers for him. "Boo Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

The guy gives Dipper a panda duck doll and Dipper gives it to Wendy.

"Oh my gosh! Dipper, this is the best thing that none of my boyfriends could ever do, but you did! I love him! Thank you!" said Wendy, hugging Dipper with all her might, while hugging her doll at the same time.

"Wendy...air..." said Dipper. Wendy quickly releases him and lets him gets some air. "Ya know, it's weird. I've only been gone for like 30 minutes and you already miss me like crazy."

"Believe me, you have no idea." said Wendy giving Dipper a kiss. "By the way, Mabel is attempting to knock Stan into the dunk pit for that pig she saw. Pacific-a and Sous are cheering her on. You wanna come and cheer her on too?"

"Pacific-a is friends with Mabel?" said Dipper confusedly. "I guess I miss a lot more than I thought. Alright, I'll come."

Dipper and Wendy laugh as they head off to cheer for Mabel with Sous and Pacific-a.

**End of chapter. I'm going to rename this story 'The Gideon Saga' because that sounds way better the last title. So until next time. Ciao, dudes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fight Fighters Part 1**

At the Gravity Falls arcade, Dipper, Mabel, Sous, Wendy, and Stan are inside the place.

"Here it is, dudes. The place where I learned everything I know. A frog taught me how to cross the street, a yellow blob taught me how to eat ghosts, and one game taught me how to dance!" said Sous excited.

"Somebody pinch me!" said Dipper excited. Mabel is about to pinch him when, "Don't even think about it."

"Alright, you kids have fun. I'm going home to watch my movies." said Stan leaving.

"Okay, Uncle Stan. But ya don't know what you're missing!" said Mabel.

The gang plays games like Frog time, Pack-man, Tron and Donkey Kong. Then they come to a game that makes them gasp in excitement.

"Whoa! There it is! Fight Fighters!" cheered Dipper. "This was my favorite arcade game back in Piedmont."

"Yeah? Well, I've played the game countless times, and I bet I can beat my own boyfriend at it." said Wendy.

"Is that a challenge? If so, I accept!" said Dipper, who puts a quarter in and goes through the arenas. "Whoa! The Dungeon! The Swamp! The City!"

"Well, which arena do you guys wanna play first?" asked Mabel.

"The Dungeon. It sounds creepy, unless it's too scary for big bad Dipper." said Wendy mockingly.

"In your dreams. The Dungeon it is!" said Dipper, who is about to turn on the game but stops for a sec. "Wait a sec. We're forgetting our generous benefactor. What do ya say, Sous? There's only two controllers. Wanna go first?"

"Nah, I'll just root for ya, dude." said Sous to Dipper.

"Then I guess it's girls versus boys!" said Mabel.

"We're gonna crush you dudes!" said Wendy in a deep voice.

"Oh, yeah? Then let the games begin!" said Dipper, turning on the game.

The screen on the game goes to white and out shoots a ray of light at the gang. The old kook passes by the arcade outside, and notices the white glow. He goes inside to see Dipper, Mabel, Sous and Wendy frozen in place.

"Fellas? Uh, fellas?" he said. He waves a hand over them, but they don't react. He looks at the screen and sees that the gang are...trapped in the game.

"Dudes, where are we?" asked Sous.

"Weren't we just in the arcade a few moments ago?" asked Mabel.

"Oh boy." said Dipper and Wendy.

"Dudes, this might sound weird, but I think we're inside the game." said Sous.

"I've heard of immersive game play, but this is ridiculous." said Mabel.

"So...our bodies are inside a video game?" asked Wendy.

"I don't think so. I think our minds are in the game." said Dipper.

Suddenly, one of the characters, Rumble, pops up and says "Dr. Karate! You have killed my father!"

Dr. Karate appears and groans.

"You will take that back, or I will crush your bones for my bread!" shouted Rumble.

Suddenly, Dr. Karate goes all static and a cage of electricity forms around the five.

"Why can't you video game characters hate each other in silence like girls do?" complained Mabel.

"I don't think that's part of the game, Mabel!" said Wendy pointing at the static Dr. Karate who turns into...Robbie V.

"Robbie!?" said Dipper shocked.

"Welcome, Mystery Gang, to MY game!" said Robbie.

In the real world, the old kook was watching the whole thing and says, "Aw, donkey spit!"

Back in the game, Robbie says "Enjoying my Trojan horse, fools? I know I am."

"Dude, you pulled us into the game? That's awesome! But why?" said Sous being half serious and half silly.

"To destroy you, obviously. Ya see, I stole some tech from the old kook's junkyard, and made myself a digital hacker. Seriously, I made myself into a digital hacker. I'm inside my room, and I'm wearing a suit that allows my mind to be in the game. I also have my laptop with me, and I've managed to hook the hacker into it, so that I can hack the game and delete things. Like your minds for instance. Beginning deletion."

A red glow surrounds Dipper, Mabel, Sous, Wendy and Rumble. Rumble starts punching and shooting fireballs at the bars.

"We must escape this evil prison cell!" said Rumble.

Sous notices a small white hole in the ground.

"Dudes, a glitch!" he said.

"You will take that back!" said Rumble.

"No. A glitch. A mistake in the game programming." said Dipper.

"Which means what?" asked Wendy.

"Maybe it means that jumping into it might disrupt the deletion of our minds. But depends on what might happen, where we might end up..."

"Boring! Less talk more..." Mabel said jumping into the glitch.

"What? No!" shouted Robbie, breaking the electric cage and running for the gang who escape into the glitch. "UGH! Only an idiot would forget to check for glitches like that! You wanna play games? Fine!"

Robbie jumps into the glitch portal after the gang.

Back in the real world, the old kook hears everything Robbie said.

"Darn tooting! Robbie's trying to destroy Dipper and his buds using a video game to delete their minds! Wait! Didn't he say he built a digital hacker that allowed him to hack the game? If I can make myself a digital hacker, I could hack the system and beat Robbie at his own game! I hope." the old kook pulls out some technology from his beard and begins working on a digital hacker.

**End of chapter. So what do ya think? Does it remind you of that story I read with Dip traveling through many games? Until next time. Ciao.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've decided to finish this today as soon as I get the chance. Cause next week, I'm going to the east coast, and after that week, I'm watching G.F.**

**Fight Fighters Part 2**

Mabel and Wendy fall out of a glitch hole in the swamp arena in a pile.

"I finally get it. Video games ARE bad for you." said Wendy who is under Mabel. They get up and look around.

"Hey! We're inside the swamp arena we saw before! Where you fight and try not to fall into the water and get an instant game over! EEK! I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY IT!" squealed Mabel, who Wendy stares awkwardly at. "Once...we get outta here." They hear buzzing, look up and gasp.

"You mean 'If'!" said Wendy, pointing at giant wasps that look like Robbie. Mabel and Wendy hold each other. "Bugs! I hate bugs! RUN!"

Mabel and Wendy run for their lives from the Robbie wasps.

In the city arena, Dipper, Sous and Rumble fall into it through a glitch portal and into a pile.

"Now I really wish I paid less attention in mystery hunting and played more video games." said Dipper.

"Where are we, dudes?" asked Sous getting up.

"We are inside the city arena! Where we must face the biggest baddest villain to win the game!" shouted Rumble. Suddenly, the ground shakes, and they gasp at the sight before them...a 50ft tall Robbie.

"Whoa, dudes! Big is right!" said Sous scared.

"I think I prefer the swamp arena better." said Dipper.

"Allow me to show this black villain what for!" shouted Rumble, who gets knocked back by the giant Robbie into a car. "Ugh. Do over?"

"More like...game over!" said Dipper, as Robbie laughs maniacally.

Back in the swamp, Wendy and Mabel are climbing trees to get away from the Robbie wasps. Mabel pulls Wendy up before a wasp can hit her and holds onto Wendy as she looks at the wasp.

"Just when I thought Robbie couldn't get any uglier." said Mabel.

"Come on, Mabel. Let's stop running and start fighting! Ya know, like what Dipper would do." said Wendy.

Mabel nods and the girls start attacking the wasps. One of the wasps shoots spit at Mabel, but she avoids quickly and the spit melts part of the tree.

"Whoa! What happened to 'deleting our minds'?" asked Mabel.

"I'll do that once I have a little fun!" shouted the Robbie wasp, who Wendy kicks in the air into the water and the wasp melts.

Back in the city, the giant Robbie forms tentacles that wrap around Dipper and Sous' legs and picks them upside down.

"Do you understand now? In this game, I rule supreme!" shouted Robbie, who starts the deletion program. "Beginning deletion. Trashing minds for dumpster."

"I must stop that villain!" shouted Rumble. Suddenly, an orb comes out of the ground through a glitch portal and Rumble picks it up to see the old kook inside.

"Rumble! Hit Robbie with this cheat code orb!" said the old kook. Rumble takes aim.

"Catch!" he shouted throwing the orb at Robbie who drops Dipper and Sous.

"UGH! YOU!" shouted Robbie angrily at Rumble, knocking him into a wall.

"I wasn't hardwired for this." said Rumble in dizziness.

Back in the swamp, Wendy jumps up and rides one of the wasps.

"Man, I REALLY hate bugs!" she said, punching two more down in the water.

Mabel, who is on the ground, sees a water lizard in the water that shoots goo in her eyes, blinding her. "I can't see!"

Wendy rams the wasps she's riding into the water lizard and lands beside Mabel.

"Somebody help me get this off!" shouted Mabel. Wendy pulls the goo off her eyes. "Thanks, Wendy."

"No worries." said Wendy.

"And that is that." said Mabel, who speaks too soon as the Robbie sea monster comes out of the water, bigger. "Okay. Maybe not."

"I think I liked the bugs better!" said Wendy who holds onto Mabel, who holds onto Wendy.

Back in the city, Dipper and Sous are looking up the giant Robbie.

"Man, what do we gotta do to beat this guy?" asked Dipper.

"You CAN'T beat me! Ya see, I also hacked the game to make me invincible!" said Robbie, making Dipper and Sous gasp. "You are obsolete programs, Mystery Gang! Not fit to empty the trash bin of the game master!"

"Old kook!" shouted Rumble. "If you can hear us, we need extra lives!"

In the real world, the old kook says "You got it, Rumble! Extra lives all at once!"

Back in the game, Dipper and Sous witness a bunch of Rumble clones pop up and face the giant Robbie.

"Cool! Too bad they're so ugly!" said Dipper jokingly as the real Rumble growls. Suddenly, a bunch of Dipper PCs pop out of nowhere too. "Now THAT is one handsome cheat code."

All the clones of Dipper and Rumble begin to climb on the giant Robbie, trying to cover him up like cockroaches in people's shirts.

"Ugh! No! Get off! Get off! NO! Error! Stop! You're disrupting my core program! Error! Abort program! UGH!" shouted Robbie, who bugs out of the game.

In Robbie's bedroom, he awakens from his slumber and throws a temper tantrum for losing again.

In the swamp arena, the Robbie sea monster disappears before it can Mabel and Wendy, and they both sigh in relief.

In the real world, the old kook cheers and says "Alright, he's out of the game! Now to get them out of there! Lowering the transporter."

Back in the city arena, Dipper says to his clones "Goodbye, Dipper PCs!" and they all laugh. "We rock! Goodbye, Rumble!"

"Farewell, Dipper Pines! And remember, winners never lose!" said Rumble as Dipper and Sous disappear.

In the swamp arena, Wendy says, "At last. We're getting out of this crazy joint!" as she and Mabel disappear.

Back in the real world, the gang returns to their bodies, but lose their balance once they return, and fall in a pile.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" shouted Wendy angrily.

"That almost made it all worth while. Almost." said the old kook.

"Yeah. Sorta like seeing Rumble take a header into a wall." said Dipper.

"Yeah, but in this case, I think the girls are the winners!" said Mabel mockingly.

"Yeah! You guys were using cheat codes to defeat your Robbie. 'We're in the winner zone, loser'." said Wendy mockingly in a deep voice. Dipper and Sous get an annoyed look and the a mischievous look. Dipper reaches for the on button.

"Dudes! Don't turn on that game! Don't!" shouted Wendy panicking. Dipper pushes the button and Wendy ends up in the city arena with Rumble.

"It looks like it's game on! Prepare to fight!" shouted Rumble readying to fight.

"NO! Wendy wants out! Are you listening to me!? AH!" shouted Wendy freaking out.

**End of chapter. Ya think I was a little too harsh on Wendy? I mean she did reject Dip in 'Into the Bunker'. Never mind. Until next time. Ciao.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ciao. I'm Psycho Delic263, back from my east coast trip! I had a great time AND I think I can compare to fearless leader, George Washington.**

**Little Dipper Part 1**

At the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were just sitting around doing nothing in the gift shop, until Sous came into the room.

"Hey Dipper. I think my toolbox is on the high shelf. Could you get it for me?" he asked.

"Sure, man." said Dipper who reaches for the high shelf and succeeds at getting the toolbox.

"Hey, Sous. How come you always ask Dipper for help when you got Mabel?" asked Mabel smiling.

"I don't know, dude. Dipper seems a lot more taller then you." said Sous.

"WHAT?!"

"Wait wait. Get a measuring stick, man." said Dipper. Sous leaves the room and comes back with a measuring stick.

The twins stand back to back, and Sous takes the measurements. It turns out that Dipper is five millimeters taller then Mabel.

"OH! Looks like I'm the more awesome twin!" said Dipper excited. "Boom! Yeah! Crash! Smash! How many words can I mash!"

"Ha ho! Dude, that's an amazing rhyme." said Sous.

"Thank you. I guess that's why Stan put me in charge of things instead of Mabel."

"Ha ha. Very funny." said Mabel annoyed. "Doesn't matter though. I'm still WAY better at lots of things that you're not."

"Who cares? I'm taller then you by five millimeters!"

Sous and Dipper laugh jokingly and Mabel leaves the room, mumbling about how immature the boys can be.

"Ooh. Hey Sous, I got an idea." said Dipper who pulls out the journal. "I say we find these little babies called 'Height-altering crystals', and just play a little cruel joke on Mabel."

"Dude, I don't know, man. I don't that's worth it." said Sous worriedly.

"Maybe not for you. But for me, I could be laughing at Mabel's confusion until I split my sides."

Dipper goes off into the woods with Sous behind him, since Sous doesn't want Dipper to get into too much trouble with this mean joke. Unbeknownst to the duo, they were being watched by two figures hiding in the bushes.

Dipper and Sous find the height altering crystals and take some of them.

"Alright, the journal says that you have to take out the bulb in your flashlight, and then place the crystal inside." said Dipper, doing what the journal said. "Alright, let her rip!"

Just as Sous was about to try out the crystal, a knife flies by and almost hits Dipper, but hits a tree instead.

"A knife? But that means..." Just before Dipper could finish his sentence, he is interrupted by a voice.

"That's right, boy!" said the voice, who comes out of the bushes revealing the two figures who happen to be...Lil' Gideon and his father, Bud Gleeful. "It's Lil' old me!"

"Gideon!" said Dipper and Sous in surprise.

"Okay, I admit. Did not expect THAT to happen." said Dipper.

Gideon launches a ball of energy at the duo and Sous drops the height altering flashlight.

"What's this?" asked Bud, curious. "Looks like a cute little flashlight."

"That's because it IS a flashlight!" shouted Gideon angrily. "What are you waiting for? SHRINK THEM DOWN TO SIZE!"

"Well, I can never say no to my little Giddy." said Bud, who points the flashlight at Dipper and Sous, and shrinks them down to bug size.

"Whoa. I feel like a toy that comes in a kids meal." said Dipper.

"Dude, I feel like a totally cool action figure!" said Sous excitedly. Dipper elbows him. "Sorry dude."

Gideon laughs maniacally, pulls out an empty jar and traps Dipper and Sous in it.

"This is a dream come true! You may have been able to defeat me with your big muscles, but now it looks like I have the big muscles now, boy!" said Gideon deviously.

"Man, you seriously have major issues, Gideon." said Dipper. "Once I get back to my normal size, I'm gonna shrink you down to the same size you made me!"

"Now that's not very nice." said Bud sadly.

"I'M not a very nice kid." said Gideon.

"Oh yeah."

Gideon gives Bud the jar and says, "Here. Do something with that! I got a plan of my own.

"And what exactly is that plan, Giddy?" said Dipper laughing at the nickname.

"SHUT UP! The plan is to go into the Mystery Shack, and shrink my lovely Mabel down to doll size, and get my own personal play toy!" said Gideon leaving.

Bud goes off to the Gravity Falls junkyard, and throws the jar with the duo inside into a garbage heap.

"Sorry, fellas. Nothing personal. Just my son wanting revenge against you fellas!" said Bud happily, leaving the junkyard.

"Ya know, it's weird. if Gideon has a father that's cheerful and a mother we've never actually seen, where did Gideon get his evil side from?" asked Dipper.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I think we should focus on getting out of this." said Sous.

"Good Idea. And I have just the plan. Push with me, Sous!"

Dipper and Sous start pushing the to the side and fall out of the heap on the jar's side. Dipper and Sous then start pushing and rolling the jar.

"Dude, uh, where are we going?" asked Sous.

"To find the old kook." said Dipper.

**End of chapter. Hey, gamelover41592! Do you think that Gideon is under some evil spell? If so, let me know. And until next time. Ciao, amigos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Little Dipper Part 2**

At the Mystery Shack, Mabel is sitting on her bed up in the attic.

"Geez. Dipper can be so immature sometimes." she complained. "Just because he's five millimeters taller then me doesn't mean he can just rub it in my face!"

"Hello? My little buttercup?" shouted a familiar voice. "It's me! Your soul mate!"

"Oh no! I gotta hide! Whatever that creeper is up to, I'll bet it has something to do with me." Mabel hides under her bed. "I hope this works. I mean it worked in those cartoons."

Back at the junkyard, Dipper and Sous have just found the old kook and told him exactly what happened between them and Gideon.

"Aw, donkey spit! Ya know what else Gideon could do with that flashlight?" said the old kook.

"Shrink everyone and make them his dolls?" asked Sous.

"Make an army of giant cockroaches?" asked Dipper.

"NO! Shrink Stanford down and torture him until he gives up the shack!" said the old kook angrily.

"Relax. Stan's on a date with Lazy Susan." said Dipper. "Besides, Gideon can't shrink him without the cops watching his every move."

"Dudes, I think we should find a way to save Mabel AND the shack!" said Sous.

"Right!" said the old kook.

"Alright then, here's what we gotta do." said Dipper. "One of us has to distract Gideon while the other distracts his dad while the third guy gets the flashlight. Now since I've been involved in fights with Gideon before, I'll distract him. Sous, since your fat just like Bud Gleeful, you distract him. Old kook, you get the flashlight since you haven't been shrunk yet. Any questions?"

"I do." said Sous. "What happens if one of those dudes catches us?"

"Then we're screwed."

At the Mystery Shack, Gideon and Bud are still looking for Mabel.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, my marshmallow." said Gideon deviously.

"Don't be scared. We won't hurt you!" said Bud kindly.

"Hey, boneheads!" shouted Dipper who's at the window. "Come and get me, noodle arms!"

"What!" shouted Gideon. "You dare MOCK ME!?"

Gideon pulls out a pocket knife and starts stabbing and missing Dipper.

"That really all ya got? Come on, fight like a man!" said Dipper who dodges a stab. "Ha! Missed me by a mile!"

Bud goes over to help his son when a voice says, "Hey dude! Over here! Catch me if ya can!"

Sous runs off with Bud chasing him in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, Dipper continues to dodge the stabs until Gideon picks up by the back of his shirt.

"UGH! Rude, dude!" said Dipper.

"Gotcha." said Gideon deviously. All of a sudden, Gideon starts shrinking and is shrink to Dipper's size. He turns around and sees Mabel and the old kook.

"No one messes with my big brother but me, Gideon!" said Mabel angrily.

"Big brother?" said Dipper excitedly.

The old kook picks up Gideon and tosses him out the window. Bud notices this while chasing Sous and runs out to help his son. Mabel grows Dipper and Sous back to their original sizes. Dipper and Mabel stand back to back and notice that nothing changed.

"Hey. You let me keep my extra five millimeters." said Dipper.

"You earned it." said Mabel.

"So I guess this means that you have a big brother to look after you, right?" asked Dipper to which Mabel nods. "Awesome."

Stan steps in with Lazy Susan and says, "Kids! I'm back!"

"So, how was your day?" asked Susan.

"It was awesome!" said Dipper. He and Mabel laugh.

Meanwhile with Gideon and Bud who are walking through the woods, Gideon says, "I can't believe I lost again!"

"Now now, son. You'll have your revenge very soon. I promise." said Bud.

_"Gideon? Bud?"_ said a voice in their heads. _"This is your master! I want to speak to you at once!" _Suddenly, the shadow of a tall magician like man appears.

"What do you want this time!?" shouted Gideon angrily.

_"You two have not prevailed to assist me!"_ said the shadow._ "I have provided you two with vast supernatural knowledge! But you two have not done your half of the bargain! I've been stuck in the shadow world for years now! I want to escape it and conquer this world! All I need to do that is a flesh covered dead body! A body which you two have failed to provide for me! Once I escape this realm, none can stop me!_

"Including myself!" said Gideon. "That's why I don't trust you, my own master!"

_"But if I gave you the means to destroy your enemies, then would you trust me?!"_

"Possibly...in another lifetime!" said Gideon walking away. "I'll free you when I have complete control of this town!"

"My my. You sure told him off son!" said Bud following Gideon. "And my dear. That's quite an evil soul you have there, my lord."

_"Of course it is! It's all I have left!"_ said the voice angrily.

As Gideon walks away, he says to his father, "Ya don't suppose Dipper has a journal just like mine, do ya?"

"I'm not sure, but if he does, we might have to break into and steal the shack to get it." said Bud curiously.

"Indeed. And If he doesn't, we'll tear this place apart bit by bit! We won't even NEED to free our master!

Gideon smirks deviously, and his father just stares at him like he's a little angel as they walk to the height altering crystals to grow Gideon back.

**End of chapter. Ooh! Gideon has a master. What a twist huh? Until next time. Ciao, and remember...the invisible magician is always watching.**


End file.
